The overall aim of the NRE/DPN proposal as presented herein is to develop within the Catholic University of America School of Nursing a particular research emphasis in the stated interest area (i.e., Nursing and Quality of Life in Chronic Illness). A focus upon the role of nursing in assisting or facilitating the improvement in quality of life of the chronically ill patient, is consistent with the philosophy and mission of both the school and the University, in terms of a commitment of service to mankind. The methodology for achieving the ultimate aim of identifying and articulating a research emphasis area particular to The Catholic University of America School of Nursing, is through the development of a group of small studies related to the primary interest area. The proposed project component studies include: Hemodialysis and Effective Social Environment; Nursing Diagnosis in the Chronically Ill; Sexual Awareness for the Care of the Chronically Ill; Nursing Dilemmas in the Care of the Hopelessly Ill; Needs and Coping Resources Identified by Surviving Spouses; Communication Training and Nurse-Client Interaction; and A Reality Orientation Program for the Confused Elderly. A strength of the presented luster of component studies of relative to doctoral education, relates to the differential designs and methodologies articulated by the faculty researchers, providing for a breadth of student experience in terms of research practicum settings. In sum, the general goal of the project herein proposed is to develop and increase the research capabilities of both students and faculty at The Catholic University of America, providing within the school the climate of academic excellence and scholarly pursuit of knowledge appropriate to contemporary doctoral education in nursing.